


Photo Bomb

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [11]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, platonic HimUp, platonic OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup wants to take all of B.A.P's pictures, and wonders where Himchan went.





	Photo Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Jongup was having fun with his new Polaroid camera. The instant development fascinated him.

Now he only had a few slides left. Better make them count!

First, he took a picture of Youngjae and Daehyun, then Junhong and his dog, then Yongguk. Jongup used the last on himself, since Himchan was missing—or so he thought, before he appeared beside him.

 “Hyung, where were you?” Jongup asked, perplexed.

He started laughing. “Everywhere.”

As soon as the photo spit out, there was Himchan in the background—in all the photos he took.

Jongup awed. “I didn’t know you were a ninja.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure about this one, as I wanted it to be funny and have Jongup say a weird thing like he usually does. My friend liked it, so mission accomplished in my book!


End file.
